


Better than That

by ShippedMyPants



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chefs, Dr. Sexy - Freeform, Ramen Noodles, late night encounters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 05:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4422725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippedMyPants/pseuds/ShippedMyPants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: esteemed rival chefs find each other shamefully buying ramen at 3 in the morning AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better than That

Dean hates those couples that come in right before closing and then stay chatting for hours. How the hell is he supposed to get decent sleep with people like that in the world? 

Now it's 3am and dinner was so long ago it's a sin. The chef finds himself walking down the supermarket isle straight toward the instant noodles. 

_No one here knows I'm a chef, it's fine. Rep in tact._

He grabs his pack of Ramen and turns around to quickly, almost knocking over the guy behind him. 

"Oh shit, sorry dude. My fault." He reaches out to steady the dark haired man, faltering when he recognizes him. "Novak??" 

"Winchester? What the hell?!" Castiel straightens and looks over his nemesis, spotting the two packs of noodles that have fallen to the floor; one of which belongs to him.

"Um, just grabbing a snack before going home. Looks like we had the same plan." Dean picked up the two packs and handed one back to Castiel.

"Well I'm just getting this for a friend." Cas lied. 

"At three am? Sure." Dean scoffed. "At least I'm not so pretentious that I can't admit to liking cheap shit." 

"I am not pretentious! I'm just trying to uphold and image." 

"Whatever dude, I just wanna eat and watch Dr. Sexy before passing out." Dean has had enough and was ready to push past the annoying clod in front of him. 

"The new episode?" Cas asked. 

"uh yeah. I missed it during my shift." Dean turned back. 

"I heard it was supposed to reveal who Dr. Piccolo's new love interest is."

"Yeah I hope it's Dave."

"Me too. If it's Mark I'm going to write a letter to the writers."

"Ha, we could start a petition." The silence lasted a few moments before Dean got a _really_ stupid idea. "Hey, you um... Wanna watch it with me?" 

"Seriously?" 

"Yeah, it'll make our meals of shame less pitiful, and then I'll have someone to complain to about the episode."

"Alright." Cas smiled.

"really?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Well cool, I recorded it. Let's go." The two chefs paid for their Ramen and left together. 

*****

Later that evening found Castiel in a pair of Dean's old sweats, curled up against the other chef's chest fast asleep on the couch. 

Dean couldn't help but think his idea was a little less stupid than it was before. 


End file.
